The Unknown Sibling Pet of her Brother
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella had been left by the Cullen's to change into a vampire at 17 years old after they tortured her, her little brother is turning 14. But Bella is betrayed but Dumbledore and is changed, chained, enslaved and mind changed by Dumbledore to her brother which who has no clue his 'birthday present' was actually his sister in animal form and the sister had no idea her brother was her


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella had been left by the Cullen's to change into a vampire at 17 years old after they tortured her, her little brother is turning 14. But Bella is betrayed but Dumbledore and is changed, chained, enslaved and mind changed by Dumbledore to her brother which who has no clue his 'birthday present' was actually his sister in animal form and the sister had no idea her brother was her owner…

Story in Series Forced Transformation Series

* * *

 **Author's Note: Warning M+**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Birthday, Torture, Charge, Examination**

* * *

Bella didn't know what she did do deserve what she was going through. At her 17th Birthday on the 16th of June she had been at the Cullen's they had thrown her a party one she didn't want. But was nice enough to accept. But she just wanted to be with her brother Harry on her birthday.

She hadn't told the Cullen's she was a witch and her name was actually Isabella Lillian Marie Euphemia Iolanthe Dorea Siri Potter older sister to Harry James Charlus Sirius Remus Godric Ignotus Potter. She didn't know how to tell them she had been sent here by Dumbledore to watch them to see who's side they where on as Dumbledore thought Voldemort was coming back.

She sent her owl to him every week with updates. He had planted fake memories of her throughout the town and the local tribe.

She was in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. She had been actually seeing both the Weasley twins before she had been sent on this mission. She wrote to them every two weeks. They were doing good and looked forward too the Quidditch World Cup which she had hoped to go too. As she was Chaser on the Ravenclaw Team. Even though she had been dating the twins for two years they didn't go easy on her in Quidditch. They still sent Bludgers her way but she had always been able to dodge. She was a natural flyer.

Now today on her 17th birthday she was finally able to use her magic. That meant she could tell the Cullen's who she was if Dumbledore approved. She had been only seeing Edward as friends but he was intense and thought they where dating but Dumbledore told her to go along with it.

She was at the Cullen's now and Alice was going crazy but Bella felt something in her gut stir like something was going to happen. The doorbell rang suddenly and Bella jumped.

"Where we expecting anyone?" Bella asks

"Yes we are", Alice says smiling a creepy smile

Carlisle goes too and Bella couldn't hear what was saying but suddenly Carlisle was walking back down the stairs with Professor Dumbledore! And Snape! Of all people.

"Professors! What are you doing here?! They don't know!" Bella exclaims

"But we do Isabella", Edward says with a creepy smile

Bella was shocked.

"You know I am a witch?" Bella asks

"Yes. The kind Professor's here are giving us a chance for fun", Edward says

"F…un? What fun?" Bella asks stuttering drawing her wand

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Snape says

Bella's wand flies out of her hand and into Snape's hand.  
"Well down Severus. Now I think we should get started. We have a long few days we should prepare for", Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eyes

"What is going on sir?" Bella asks nervously, "Can I have my wand back?"

"You won't be needed your wand anymore Miss Potter. Now where did you set everything up my old friend?" Dumbledore asks looking at Carlisle

"I have the table and everything", Carlisle says

"Then if someone would please take her to the place we will start everything", Dumbledore says

Before Bella could more Edward and Emmett had her in their tight grip and were dragging her up the stairs she thrashed in their arms.

"Let me go! What are you doing?!" Bella shouts

"You are going to be very helpful Miss Potter", Dumbledore says following

Bella sees a table with chains on it. Bella had the feeling of dread inside of her and she started thrashing violently. But then she felt a rush of emotions and her world went blank.

When she woke up she was on the table and the chains where on her wrists and ankles. She could feel them embedded in her skin and bones. It was excruciating. But then Bella noticed she was completely naked on the table with her legs pulled apart so her most intimate place was revelled for everyone. All the Cullen's where there and so was Dumbledore and Snape. Who both she didn't want looking at her private parts. She couldn't even cover herself.

"What have you done to me? Why am I chained? Why am I naked? Why do the chains hurt?" Bella asks stammering

"Those chains will stay on you forever. You have one more to go but we are going to put some potions in you first. Severus the potions. Young Edward maybe you should spread her mouth open?" Dumbledore asks

Bella tries to thrash out of the chains but she couldn't Edward pried her mouth open and she felt pain in him doing it.

"Now these are the potions Potter the first 20 are Vials of Forced Awareness, 25 Vials of Senses Sensitivity, 25 Vials of Honour Potion keyed to the Headmaster and Me, 16 Vials of Loyalty Potion keyed to Dumbledore and Me, 20 Vials of Liquid Tracking Potion, 10 Vials of Obedience Potion, 5 Vials of Enhanced Eyes Potions, 5 visls of Enhanced hearing, 5 Vials of Enhanced Speed, 5 Vials of Enhanced Agility, 5 Vials of Enhanced Powers Potion, 10 Vials of Forced to Obey Men Potion, 10 Vials of Powerful Instincts Potion, 5 Vials of Forced Pleasure, 5 Vials of Endurance Potion, 20 Vials of Biological Changes Potion, 5 Vials of Wideeye Potion, 5 Vials of Stamina Potion, 5 Vials of Infection Prevention Potion, 5 Vials of Strength Potion, 5 Vials of Fire Potion, 5 Vials of Replenishing Mothers Milk, 10 vials of Enhanced Healing Potion, 20 vials of Fertility Potions, 10 vials Bloodlust removal, 10 vials of protection womb, 30 vials of masking potion and 25 Vials of Permeant Orders Potion", Snape says forcing all the potions down her throat one by one

Bella chokes, gags and gasps for breath on all the potions. And she was left gasping for air when he was done and she felt like something was different. She was in pain too.

"Now we will be putting some collars on you Miss Potter. Then comes the next part of four parts. Prevent Insanity Collar, Loyalty Collar keyed to Me, Professor Snape and Harry, Secrecy Collar, Tracking Collar, Sensitivity Collar, Forced Awareness Collar, Powerful Instincts Collar, Obedience Collar, Permanent Order Collar, Forced Male Pleasure Collar, Maternal Instincts Collar, Block Scent Collar, Course Pain Anytime thinks of disobey Orders Collar, Healing Collar, Fertility Collar, Order Collar, Bloodlust prevention collar, Honour Collar keyed to me and Severus, Stealth Collar, Sensor Collar, Punishment Collar, Endurance Collar, Willingly Collar, Increased Stamina Collar, Desire Collar, Pleasure Collar, Enjoyment Collar, Permeant Orders Collar…", Dumbledore says

Bella says crying in pain with all the collars over lapping on her neck.

"This collar will take your magic from active magic from you but not powers magic from your form", Dumbledore says putting the collar on

Bella screams as her magic is taken from her. She couldn't feel it anymore.

"The last collar now the neck chain", Dumbledore says

Bella cries out as the collar locks and embedded itself into her neck.

"Please stop", Bella begs crying, "Give me my magic back"

"No. Now the Cullen's want your blood and they will change you. You might notice your naked so for the next three days your burning Edward, Severus and I are going to have our fun with you as you will be aware the whole time because of the forced awareness collar and potion. These are the two things on the list we need to do", Dumbledore says

Bella suddenly felt the burn of the venom in her veins and she began screaming at the pain. And she could see each off the mean having turns raping her while she was naked and burning. And Edward was tearing her anal and vaginal cavity apart. She begged them to stop but they didn't. They just continued.

She lost track off the time, but she knew Dumbledore had taken a knife to her body, now suddenly the burning reached her heart and she let out one last scream and it stopped beating. Bella knew now she was a vampire and she was afraid at what was next Dumbledore had said two more things. Before he and the others raped her.

"Please stop", Bella croaks her voice raw from screaming

"Now Miss Potter you are about to begin the final two steps and then I will place the Permeant Orders. I have a spell that will be changing you. You already took the biology potion and have the collar. I have carved the runes into you while you were burning. This spell will turn you into a Sage Dragonette. A small dragon. This will be extremely painful as you will be shrinking down to size and your organs will be moving and some growing of parts. And your body mass has to twíst and turn to fit your new body. This will be permeant. I only found the spell to turn you but no counter has ever been invented according to the book. I have added my own details. And you mind will meld with your Sage Dragonette form. Now say goodbye to humanity you _might_ pass out for a minute after all the trauma of the last few days", Dumbledore says

"No…", Bella starts but begins to let out a bloodcurdling scream as Dumbledore chants

Bella felt like her insides were burning and she could feel her bones snapping, melting and shrinking. She was thrashing on the table in her chains. She felt her jaw snapping and her gums where screaming in pain. She screams as her eyelids explode in pain. She screams as all her nails were suddeningly on fire. She could feel herself shrinking and she hears her voice turn into hisses. She felt like something had entered her mind and was mixing with it she tried to put up Occlumency Shields to keep all her mind but it barged right through them and was mixing with her own humanity and she felt something else bring down her Shields too leaving a gaping wound in the Occlumency Shields. She felt another burst of pain before she passed out again.

Bella woken up lying on all fours. She took a minute to remember what had happened. An old man was evil so was The greazy guy and the Cullen's. The old guy had changed her why? She felt her mind was different now it was like she wasn't her old self. What did it feel like to be human again? She wasn't human was she? What was her name? Did she have family? She was confused. She lifted her head and saw she had scales! They were black, violet and turquoise. And somehow that was a surprise to her. Why would it? And it looked like she was now in a decorated room full of moving pictures and trinkets that were shinning and she loved to her mind. But something about this room was familiar. But she had never been in this room before had she? She looked down and saw she was on a wooden…what was it desk!

"Ah our little Sage Dragonette is awake", a voice says

Bella looks up to see an old man with a really long beard smiling at her with his creepy twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you feel your instincts are in control?" Dumbledore asks her

Bella tries to talk but only comes out in hisses. She saw she had a forked tongue! Why was that a surprise? The old mans eyes where still twinkling.

"I take that as a yes. Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asks

Bella shakes her head at the old man and the old man's eyes twinkled more if that was possible.

"I am Dumbledore. Bet your confused? It says in the book the subject will be depending on the animal the castor chooses. I did pick an interesting one. Do you remember your family?" Dumbledore asks

Oh…oh…where was a boy but he was blurry he looked human but that was not possible. She thought she had a name but it kept slipping away. Why was this human Dumbledore saying this to her?! She was a sister wasn't she?! How would she find her brother with this evil Dumbledore in the way? What happened too her parents? So Bella nods and shakes and hisses at Dumbledore's question not like Dumbledore could understand. She starts to get up and she stumbles a big her body was so different! Why was that a surprise? Why did that evil Dumbledore say she was?

"I will tell you a little about yourself soon. But first do you remember the permeant orders collar and potion?" Dumbledore asks

Bella nods her head slowly. She vaguely remembers screaming, choking, gagging, suffocating and pain. But it was blurry the memory was and it couldn't be her.

"Now these will be them. 1 you will never tell anyone what I say to you. 2 you will never tell Harry Potter or anyone you were someone elses sister or James and Lily's daughter or Sirius's goddaughter. 3 you will follow Harry Potter's, Severus Snape's and My's orders. 4 you will never tell anyone you where once human. 5 you will be breeding specimen. I will tell you more about that later. 6 you will look after your young. 7 you will look make sure your healthy for pregnancy. 8 you will not sabotage your pregnancy's. 9 you will help Harry Potter in your form. 10 you will accompany Harry Potter everywhere and protect him I may have done this to you but it is for the Greater Good to defeat Voldemort. 11 you will eat what you are given or have hunted yourself. 12 you will only hunt when your masters allow that will either be me, Severus Snape or Harry Potter. 13 you will think what Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are planning or what has happened. 14 you will always be honest to me and Severus Snape. 15 if you will lie to Harry Potter about anything to do with Severus, Voldemort, He-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Dark Lord, Me or anyone I tell you. 16 you will only wander when you have permission from Harry Potter, Severus Snape or me. 17 you will allow what we call Magizoologist Vet Health or a Care of Magical Creatures teacher checks while we allow it. 18 you will not use your poisons on Severus Snape or myself. 19 you will not use acid on myself or Severus Snape. 20 you will not use your ice gland on Severus Snape or myself. 21 you not allowed to use your paralysis, petrify or kill eyelids on Severus Snape or myself. 22 your name is Siri and you will answer to that you have no other name. You will be Harry Potter's pet on certain conditions made between me and him. I will tell Harry Potter you are named after Sirius Black since you didn't have a name when I go you. Do you understand me?" Dumbledore asks

Bella/Siri nods it was not like she could remember another name anyway tt was like it disappeared into a cloud and her name was replaced by Siri.

Dumbledore laughs, "You can't remember your past name now can you?"

Siri shakes her head.

"Do you have your memories from before?" Dumbledore asks

Siri nods and shakes and hisses.

Dumbledore chuckles, "This is better than I imagined. You truly won't be able to betray me. Your chains will retract all of them but you neck chain which will lock on to whatever is available unless you have permission to wander or hunt. The other chains will activate on my command. Do you understand?"

Siri nods.

"Now do you want to know about your species and what is the last thing I did after you changed and passed out?" Dumbledore asks

Siri nods and hisses.

"Well first I have branded you in your sleep and added an increase pain and discomfort collar when you are feeling either. You're a Shadow, Spirit, Fire, Ice, Thought, Magic Sage Dragonette a very small dragon that is venomous. Your 70cm in height, your 100cm in length and your wingspan is 140cm long. Your scales are black, violet and turquoise and they are impenetrable because we changed you into a vampire before turning you into a Sage Dragonette. You have three rows of teeth all have different venom sacks which you can chose from 80 different magical or non-magical venoms. You have 60 different types of venom in your claws when you think it. You also have the anti-venom in your sacks as well. You have three fire glands one is the normal orange flame, next is blue flame and next is the hellfire. You have one ice glad that you can breath ice on someone and freee them. And one acid gland. You eyelids one is normal, the second will put someone to sleep, third will paralysis someone, fourth will petrify someone and the fifth will kill. You have Empathy Powers, Occlumency, Mind Reading, Telekinesis, Shadow Travelling only when allowed, Aura Seeing, Six Sense, Night Vision. Increased Strength, Agility, and Speed. You might get Telepathy too. Which using it your not allowed to do the same things I already told you with Telepathy that is Permeant Order 23 and 24 is not to use your claws of Severus and Myself. Do you understand so far?" Dumbledore asks

Siri nods her head.

"Your fertility is high as I had Severus give you fertility potions. When we impregnate you, you will have us to 80 eggs at a time which are about 3cm long each. You will be pregnant for 364 weeks or 7 years and it will be extremely painful and uncomfortable for you but you won't tell Harry anything about pregnancy pain or discomfort except when you in labour, which will be long and painful as you have to lay each egg, that is permeant order 24. At 362 weeks you will make a nest. 24 weeks after your lay your eggs they will hatch or 6 Months, for 24 weeks after hatching you will feed them mothers milk. 24 weeks of feeding them mothers milk you will slowly take them off your milk and get them to meat. 52 Weeks after being totally on meat you will teach them to Fly or 12 months. 64 weeks after you teach them to fly you will teach them to Hunt or 12 months. After that they will be able to leave you. 552 days or 10 and a half years cycle. I did the longer pregnancy for better results since you're the only known Shadow, Thought, Spirit, Fire, Ice, Magic, Sage Dragonette. So when you breed I want good young. And yes you will be breeding", Dumbledore says chuckling

Siri looked at him in disbelief she when impregnated will be pregnant for 7 years and all together with raising the young 3 and a half years.

"Now to your breeding. You will be breeding actually immediately. My friends son Fido Scamander is coming through the floo in a minute for your health check and to impregnate you. You will submit to the examine. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asks

Siri nods. Suddenly the floo goes off and Siri jumps and hisses in fright.

"My, my what do we have here?" the man asks

"Fido I trust your father is well?" Dumbledore asks

"He is. He gave me everything I need for your request. As I am a magical creature vet I had most off it. But I never seen a Sage Dragonette like that. And what are the chains?" Fido asks

"I found it like that. Those chains even I can't break. Probably for the best today as it appears to be jumpy. I did rescue it. I found out it was a Shadow, Spirit, Ice, Fire, Thought, Magic Sage Serpent but that is it. I don't even know truly the sex. I only guessed off spells. But I found we could breed it if it is a her since this one is the only one I have scene. But you will need to give her a health check", Dumbledore says lying about half the stuff.

Siri wanted to hiss in anger but the collar wouldn't let her and her orders.

"I am afraid to figure out the next and to an examination I will do it like the No-Maj way on dogs. So we will have to bind its mouth so it doesn't breath fire on us or bite me", Fido says

"If you would do the honours. I am giving it as a present to a Parselmouth", Dumbledore says happily

Fido points his wand at her and use feels thick steel wood goes around her mouth and shutting her jaw closed. Siri thrashes a little bit in panic.

"Steel. If it was wool or rope it would burn it out. It is not had a examination before. So it is better to be safe then sorry. So a Parselmouth?" Fido asks getting his things out

"Yes Harry Potter. All snake like creatures just love him because to Harry they call him a speaker", Dumbledore says with a chuckle

"Ah I heard about that. Now I will check its temperature and check if it's a she or he. It will probably thrash after all it is up there", Fido says with a chuckle

Siri tried to get out of the chains holding her down and the steel on her mouth but she couldn't. She feels Fido lift her tail up exposing her cloaca (The opening of the tracts for Reproductive tract, Digestive tract, and urinary tract) and she starts to thrash more and she flinch and panics when something enters and probes her reproductive tract only a little way.

"Shh little one it will be over soon. It's a girl. Judging from the test I did she had had a clutch off Dragonettes. But obviously someone was cruel and did some damage but I would say she would carry the eggs Sage Dragonettes usely have a few years pregnancy but I don't know with this one. My scan is still scanning", Fido says

Siri was still thrashing when he put the little thermometer up her cloaca digestive tract it hurt because she was sure she was anal raped not too long ago her memories where murky. Of a human girl, blood, agonizing pain, and bloodcurling screaming and hysterical sobbing. But that was impossible. But this felt very wrong to her and terrible. She feels the man checking her claws and scales. He shines a light in her eyes, measures her and everything. Finally the thermomotor comes out and she was relieved.

"Her temperature is normal for what I believe she would be. She had normal reflexes and senses. But maybe a bit more sensitive. I would say she is in perfect health and full grown. Do you want to process with implantation? It would be very sensitive too her now as she looks like she had it rough and it might not take. This is expensive", Fido says

"I accept responsibility", Dumbledore says

"You know Sage Dragonettes have the lonest pregnancy don't you? Especially a Shadow, Thought, Magic and Spirit Sage Dragonette and she is that plus a Ice and Fire one!" Fido says

"I know", Dumbledore says

"I won't be able to guarantee help as it is a long pregnancy", Fido says

"Hagrid will take good care of her", Dumbledore says

"He will need to take her temperature at least once every two months when she is pregnant otherwise it is best just to leave her with a Parselmouth. My scan shows she is a Thought Dragonette too so she only communicates in Parseltongue", Fido says

"Hagrid is good he would be delighted or I have Doctor Cullen he is a human and magical creature doctor", Dumbledore says

Siri's eyes widen when a picture in her mind of a big man checking her there would not be comfortable or something she wouldn't freak out over. The man was a giant compared too her. And Carlisle…wasn't that the man who helped make her this way? She wanted to whimper but the steel was still binding her mouth tight.

"Very well. She will be fine with it all animals are after a couple of days because they are not human", Fido says pulling out finds from his bag

" _Please, Please don't do this", Siri thinks to Dumbledore_

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

" _This is now your duty as well as protecting Harry. You have your orders anyway", Dumbledore thinks back to her_

Siri thashes as Fido gets her ready.

" _Settle down if you lose this impregnation I will just keep doing it and you will have that still muzzle on you for longer then necessary. But go ahead. If Fido says you have to keep it on more then the allotted time then it is a new way to torture you. I don't care about the potions I will have to give you as your clutch with however many eggs you have will be worth 800 Galleons a hatchling adult", Dumbledore thinks to her_

Siri was terrified but stopped thrashing her head.

"Now that is settled we will begin. She will not like this. So this is one time I will be ok with those chains. Ok we will do this", Fido says he had a tiny needle like syringe in his hand

He moved her tail up in the air again and suddenly she couldn't more but her cloaca was more freely able to move and Siri panicked as she felt him testing her private area then she felt the freezing cold device slowly begin to slide up her cloaca reproductive canal farer then want he tested before. She was trying to thrash but the chains held her firm in position and so did the body bind. She was panicking remember a feeling from not long again. Something had entered there before hadn't it? Yes…now she remembers it was those vampires but she couldn't place names. She saw Dumbledore's blurry form hovering over her and there was another man in black with greasy hair. But in her memory it was a woman this happened too and there was so much blood and hurt like hell. This felt like a huge cycler type of ice was moving slowly up her canal. It hurt so much because this happened do quick between attacks didn't it?

Siri was crying and whimpering in her head and suddenly she felt left a cold flash and sparks of electricity and liquid go through her. What was that!? It lasted a could 30 minutes before the cold flash of liquid and sparks stopped flowing but didn't disappear and the cold circular object was gentle being pulled out of her.

As soon as it was out but the spell holding her end in the air didn't let up on the desk that she didn't realise had been covered in a cloth.

"There it is done. I will return in 2 weeks to check if she is pregnant and how many eggs that shot fertilized. She sees to be in a little bit of distress. But her scales are so tough I can't give her a normal sedative because she needs to remain in that position for two hours for maximin fertilization but I suggest just one hour in her state. I will leave you a sedative to spell into her system after the hour. I will return in two weeks. She is a beauty and I hope it is a success. I aberap on her mouthbso makevsure shebeats plenty", Fido says cleaning up

"Thank you again", Dumbledore says as Fido leaves

Once Fido was gone he smirks as Siri.

"I know you didn't like that you where shouting. I blocked you from Fido's mind so he wouldn't hear you. I will not realise the spell on you body for three hours I want maximin effect. And I know you will be wide wake the whole time. But if you behave I will give you the sedative it 2 and a half hours", Dumbledore says

" _Why do you hate me? What did I do? Who was I? Why is Harry Potter so important?" Siri whimpers_

Dumbledore smirks evilly at the mind meld that had worked perfectly. She was a very strong blend of Sage Dragonette instead of human. That was all because he and Edward struck her mind at the same time at the Mind Meld and her occlumency Shields couldn't protect her!

He had seen her thoughts she didn't even know the girl she was seeing in hazy memories was her! She didn't really realise she had been human. Her mind just kept coming back to her being the Sage Dragonette. She didn't even have the name Isabella in her memory anymore and Dumbledore had looked just in case he needed to take precautions against it. But it was gone. All she knew her name was Siri. And she only had vague memories of Harry that was blurry and she won't be able to identify him on sight. She probably won't even realize that the Harry he was giving her too was her brother. She didn't know the 'Giant man' as she called him was one of close friends to her and her brother.

She didn't even know that the impregnation not only she could feel the sperm being transferred but magic. She didn't know the electric spark was magic. So he didn't need to worry about that either. The mind meld had done that well and so did that nifty little dark spell book. Dumbledore saw the once human called Isabella now only knowing herself as Siri the Shadow, Spirit, Thought, Magic, Ice, Fire Sage Dragonette and prisoner off himself. And it was going to stay that way even though he was going to put her in Harry's care to gain some favour. She didn't even though she was going to spy on her brother. He was going to have to tell Severus he was very much going to enjoy this between not remember Harry and the betrayals she wound do, too the position she was in all exposed with her mouth permeantly shut for 2 and a half years and probably longer he was better it was going to be a lot longer. That was one of the reasons why he let Edward, Severus and Himself damage her so severely but not too severely that she should lose the eggs after all Severus gave her a potion too help her. But he was going to tell Fido and especially her that. Oh Severus needed too see this…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

Please if you have any ideas on a character from any of the books, movies or TV shows I do for the Forced Transformation Series. PM me and I will see if I can make it work.

Forced Transformation Series

1\. Dragon Prisoner and her Soulmates (Twilight/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson)

2\. Shadownight and his Soulmates (Avengers)

3\. Magical Animals, Normal Animals, Witch (Harry Potter/Twilight)

4\. Slytherin House Pet Snakes (Harry Potter/Twilight)

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
